Break Up to Make Up
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Lux and Ahsoka have a fight only to make up later. Lemon.


**Hi. Here's a quick lemon that I thought of. Hope you like it. It's similar to my eariler songfic Right Thru Me. It's a M-rated version and instead of with Anakin, it's with Lux.**

"I saw you! Don't lie to me, Lux!"

"I'm not lying to you, Ahsoka! Nothing happened between us!"

"You want me to believe that! I saw you two together!"

"That doesn't mean we did anything! I love you! You know I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Really? Do I really know that? I saw how you two were together! How am I suppose to believe anything you tell me?"

"Because you know me! When have I ever done something like that? When have you ever known me to cheat on you?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"You don't believe me?"

"When did you figure that out?"

"Fine. Don't believe me. I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. I'm tired of this. You always accuse me of things I never do. You're so critical. I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving." She grabbed his arm.

"Lux, please. I'm sorry. Don't leave me." He yanked his arm out of her hands.

"See. It's always the same thing with you. I say I'm leaving and you then decide to believe. You always think you have things planned out that I won't leave you. What happens when I do? What are you going to do then?"

"Lux, I'm sorry."

"I'm done, Ahsoka. This stops now." He left. He was gone. Ahsoka stood in front of the door crying. She drove him away for good. She went in the living room and plopped down on the sofa. She started thinking about what he said. She did accuse him of a lot. She never believed him of anything anymore. They've only been married a month and it was possibly over. She hoped it wasn't. She can't live without Lux. He was her life. She had to change. For his sake. She didn't want this happening again. She stayed in the living room on the sofa, thinking that he'll never come back. She thought she was such a bitch to him. It wasn't until around midnight before Ahsoka heard the door open.

"Lux?" He walked into the living room.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"Why? So you accuse me of more things I never did?"

"No. Please." He walked over to the sofa and sat next to her.

"Talk."

"I've been thinking about this and... you're right. I do accuse you of things I think you do and I'm sorry. I want you to know that I will try to change that. I don't want to lose you because I'm a bitch."

"Ahsoka, you're not a bitch. You bitch a lot, but that doesn't make you one."

"Either way, I love you and I don't want to lose you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You promise you won't accuse me of cheating or anything again without talking to me first?"

"Yes. I don't want to risk losing you again." He leans closer to her and kisses her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her on the sofa. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I promise I won't accuse you of anything ever again."

"And if you do?"

"You have every right to be pissed at me. I'll try my hardest not to yell at you. For the sake of you and our marriage. I don't want it to end when it just started." He kissed her again. He reached under her dress and squeezed her breasts. She moaned against the kiss. He slid a hand down to her lower regions and started rubbing her. She was already wet. He broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face. He continued rubbing her. She arched her back and moaned. Lux knew what this did to her. He loved teasing her. He loved the faces and sounds she made. What he loved the most was when she moaned his name. It made him hard. "Lux. Please."

He knew she wanted more. She pulled down her wet panties and threw them aside. He ran his finger up and down her clit. She started moaning louder. He then took her clit in his mouth and started playing with it. He slipped two fingers inside her and started at a slow pace. Ahsoka screamed at this. He moved his fingers faster inside her. Her back arched clear of the sofa. He moved his mouth away from her pussy and kept fingering her. His thumb pressed on her clit. Ahsoka was going crazy. She couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Lux, I'm gonna cum!" He went faster.

"Cum for me, Soka." She let out a squeal as she came. Lux slowed the movement of his fingers, helping her ride out her orgasm. He licked his fingers clean. He brought his head down and licked her pussy of her sweet juices. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her. Ahsoka reached down and started to undo his pants, but he stopped her. "Let's take this upstairs."

He picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and laid on top of her. He kissed her again. She reached down again and undid his pants and pulled them down. He took them completely off. He lifted her dress over her head and threw it to the side. He squeezed her breasts and played with her nipples. He moved his lips from hers down to her breasts. He sucked and nibbled on them. Ahsoka gasped and moaned as he did this. He moved his lips back to hers for another kiss. He broke away from the kiss and positioned himself at her entrance. He spread her legs open and rubbed his dick against her pussy. She moaned and whined at what he was doing to her.

"Lux. Baby, please."

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"I want you."

"You have me." She was getting sexually annoyed.

"Lux, this isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing. You know what you have to say."

"You know I don't like saying that." He pressed hard against her clit.

"Say it." Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore. She needed him and she needed him now.

"Lux, fuck me! Please!" He placed the tip of his dick at her entrance and thrusted hard into her. He grabbed her hips and started fucking her senselessly. Ahsoka screamed at every thrust. Lux loved the way her breasts bounced around. He reached up with one hand and grabbed one. He started pinching her sensitive nipple. Ahsoka screamed louder and arched her back more. Lux felt her walls tighten around his dick. He knew she was close to her end. He grabbed her hips again and started going faster and harder. Ahsoka was losing her mind. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she came. After a few more hard thrusts, Lux exploded inside her. He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. They were both panting hard. They kissed again. Ahsoka cuddled next to Lux and he covered them with the sheets.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I want you to know that no matter happens, I'll never leave you."

"Lux, I really am sorry for everything."

"It's okay." He kissed her forhead. "Let's forget it ever happened."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Okay. Another lemon. I don't think this one is as bad as the last one I posted. Anyway, tell me what you think of the pairing and the story itself. R&R**

**Also, in the words of someone I don't know: Ain't no sex like make up sex.**


End file.
